Before He Cheats
by ScorpionofFire
Summary: Hermione was ticked...


A/N Standard disclaimer, I own neither song nor characters, Carrie Underwood and J K Rowling respectively do.

* * *

Before He Cheats

Hermione was pissed...seriously. Ron was supposedly 'too tired' to make it for their date. However, Hermione had just called the apartment he had moved into with Harry after their Hogwarts graduation, and Harry said that Ron wasn't there. This wasn't the first time either. 'I know what he's doing, too,' thought Hermione.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
_

Hermione pulled out her laptop computer and pulled up the Lojac she had installed on Ron's dream truck the week before. 'Another Weasley fascinated by Muggles,' she thought in amusement. 'Oh well, makes things easier for me. After all, he could detect a tracer spell.' She quickly found the truck right where she thought it would be. The club district of Muggle London. 'Typical,' she thought. 'In a wizard club, someone might recognize him.' She knew the area where he had parked, so she grabbed a baseball bat from the collection given to her by her father, and Apperated to the correct parking lot.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... _

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all four tires...

Hermione had fun beating up the truck, letting out her frustration with the Weasel. 'Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!' she thought with satisfaction. 'It was lucky that I got a key to his "baby".' She sent the bat back to her flat, then headed to the most likely club in the area for him to frequent, the only one that she had never talked to him about. Of course, a friend of her's happened to run it, but he didn't know that.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania kareoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...  
And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

Sauntering up to the guard out front of the "Wild Magic", Hermione merely mentioned her name before the guard quickly let her in. Fellow students from Hogwarts would never believe that she went clubbing regularly, or at least she had before she and Ron had gotten together, the jerk. Heading upstairs for an unobstructed view of the dance floor, she almost immediately caught sight of a red head of hair. Looking carefully, she recognized Ron and...Lavender, of all people. She went back downstairs, heading directly to where she had seen Ron leaning against the wall. He was so wrapped up in Lavender's arms, that he didn't even notice Hermione walking up to them. When she was about five feet away, he finally glanced up. Several emotions flashed across his face, ranging from shock to resignation, before he had the grace to look ashamed. Hermione merely cocked an eyebrow at him before tossing her key to his truck into a drink on the table next to him, and walking away. Lavender didn't look up during the entire exchange, only looking up at Ron's face once Hermione had turned away, asking "What's wrong, Ron?" Whatever his reply was, it was lost in the music that was blaring all around before Hermione could catch it. Quickly leaving the club, Hermione couldn't keep a smirk off of her face.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats... _

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

* * *

A/N What do you think? First fic ever, more in my mind to be written eventually. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Song is 'Before He Cheats' sung by Carrie Underwood 


End file.
